


Repent

by DerpyWriter030



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kurusu Akira Has A Palace, Churches & Cathedrals, Light Angst, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyWriter030/pseuds/DerpyWriter030
Summary: They figure out he has a palace, but why?





	Repent

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to alot of Choir stuff whole writing this, so listen to some of that good stuff if you want to.

 

The gate opened, the locks now living on the white marble.

The large door in front of them was now standing in their way. The smell of incense filling the area and the golden light from the right window gleaned off their outfits, it almost seemed to glitter. All would have seemed well if not for the unsettling quiet.

“Should we open it?”

Makoto fidgeted. She was supposed to lead right? Then why was she so nervous about one little door?

“We came this far didn't we? So let's open the damn thing!”

Ryuji ever so bold. He stood with lightning, ready to jump into action at a moments notice. He wanted this.

“Let us think first, this is our friend after all Skull.” Yusuke, was calm yes, but he was wearing on the end of such patience. He was worried after all.

“Fox is correct, we shouldn't burst into these things without a plan!” Haru chimed in, her sweet personality taking a hit from the tense situation. Makoto could understand though, this all had hit them hard.

“Ugh but how can he of all people have one? This makes no sense! Right Mona?” Ann shifted her weight side to side. She clearly didn't want to rush, but she doesn't want to wait either.

Makoto turned around to look at Morgana who seemed lost in thought.

“Mona?”

“Hm?”

“Are you all right?”

“...yeah.”

Futaba's voice screamed through their heads creating a feedback that caused their ears to split

“Guys you need to move now! I sense shadows moving up on that area and quickly!”

The ringing subsided and they hid behind the strange fountain that held crosses and strange verses of a language even Ann couldn't recognize. Voices sprung from behind, Makoto and Friends listened in.

“Is he in there again today?”

“When he isn't is the true question, he needs to repent to the gods after all”

“So the rumors are true after all…”

“Such a waste of power.”

“Indeed.”

“I wonder if they will enact forgiveness, as they did us”

“...”

“It seems that no one is here”

“That is true, shall we move sister? “

“That would seem wise, yes.”

The conversation seemed to end between the black hooded figures as they waltzed towards the fountain dragging their hands on the water, then dashing it on their moulded bodies.

They walked away slowly and as soon as they left the thieves sprung from the hiding place.

“Repent?”  Morgana looked at the door. “What could he be…..”

“That's it! I'm done waiting”  Ryuji walked past his teammates and kicked the door open

“Ryuji! The hell was that” his shoulder was jerked back as Ann dragged him back from the now open door. “Hey 'member codenames?” Ryuji said as his butt hit the ground. “Everyone, look.” Haru pointed onto the room.

The first thing to hit them was the choir. The disembodied voices filled the church along with the incense smell now on full blast. The smoke seemed to fill the ceiling which was painted with men praying and masks adorning their faces as if to hide from the ones who they are repenting to. The walls on the sides seemed to give the room more golden light with the glitter more prominent than before. The windows themselves seemed to be recreations of something, but of what?

“Hey doesn't that window look a bit like me?” Ann stopped in the beginning of the church looking at the sixth window.

“A bit? More like a lot! Damn Panther, I thought you weren't a nude model!”  “Skull!” Ryuji laughed when the others came to look, and indeed it looked exactly like Takamaki. The window was titled _'The Lovers’_ and a nude girl that was styled with blonde pigtails and blue eyes, was the centerpiece. Embellishing it was the trees of Eden on the sides and an angel watching from above all the while she talked to another man.

Makoto looked over the glass in awe, the resemblance was truly uncanny.

“I'm here as well…” Everyone jumped from their stupor and looked over to Yusuke as he admired the fourth window. The team soon dribbled over there and Morgana lagged behind, keeping a leisurely pace.

It was a picture of Yusuke indeed and he was alone as he sat on his icy throne. The character seem uncaring when he held his scepter and wore his crown, the other hand caressing the Rams Head that was placed on each arm of the throne.

“Holy shit dude! Now I want one!” Ryuji marveled over the glass. It was truly a masterpiece. Until they looked at the others. Before Yusuke’s was Haru’s, resembling a Empress, then Makoto parallel to a  high priestess, Then once more was Morgana in his cat from sitting on a desk with tools and strange cups accompanied by penticiles. “SOJIRO?” That snapped most of everyone out of their haze. Futaba's was here to join them in her physical form once more. “Makoto! Why is Sojiro here?” Queen walked to Futaba and looked at the fifth window. Indeed it was Sojiro with Futaba and Akira at the bottom appearing to be aids as he sat in a chair and held a heriorphant position. Wait… Magician, Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Hierophant… It all makes sense.

“Guys, I know what these things are.” Makoto spoke no louder than the choir that blessed the background.

“These represents people he knows in reality, and the pictures are the personas we are labeled by. Known as The Major Arcana.”

A moment of silence befell them. Truth suddenly becoming clear

“But then where is the Justice arcana?” Makoto asked.  She looked up once more. “If this is the Major Arcana then where is the Justice arcana, it skips it.”

Makoto walked over to Morgana who was staring at the two windows. He jumped up into the tiled ledge that the window were mounted on. “You're right Queen, there is no Justice card.” He mumbled, “but why?”

Yusuke came over to join the thieves. “Maybe it has an importance that takes it outside this hall.”

“What do you mean Fox?” Ann questioned.

Futaba came up from behind. “I think what Inari is trying to say is that the person with the Justice arcana is not exactly associated with us, and so he places him in another area of his mind.”

Ryuji jumped in at his chance to speak “Ah! So whatcha mean is that whoever is the Justice dude, he must be different from us yeah?”

“Yes Skull, no need to repeat it a second time.” Ann rubbed her head in frustration.

“Hey at least you remembered codenames this time!”

“SKULL!”

“Sorry Queen but, this is kinda getting to me I just need to talk, calm the nerves ya know?”

She looked down glancing at her team now scattered and looking at their respective cards, “I understand Skull,we will move at once after Oracle has scanned the area ahead.”

“Guys c'mere!”  The group once again rejoined as Futaba began to inform what was ahead. “So I'm not getting any schematics of the room other that there is one life form inside.”

“Could it be him?” Haru piped in.

“It's a definite possibility but we should be careful nonetheless.”

“What's the next move Queen?”

Makoto lifted her head, hair getting in front of her mask, “Mona, what do you want to do?”

Morgana stood up straight, “We all still have lots of energy so if any battle come we should be ready.”

“Mona you know that wasn't what I was asking.”

Morgana started to get antsy.

“I know, and I believe we should continue forward. We need to know why after all.”

“Are you positive?”

“Absolutely Queen.”

“Alright then,” Makoto  started to walk to the next set of doors at the end of the hall, “Panther, Fox and Skull you're with me, Noir and Mona watch the back lines for us. Oracle when you are ready.”

“I gotcha Queen! Starting navigation!”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I'll be out with another soon, and don't worry about Akechi or Ren, they'll be in the next chapter! Comment if you would like, I appreciate every single one♥️.


End file.
